Ultraman
Ultraman is one of the titular Japanese superheroes from the same title series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Godzilla vs. Ultraman *Kamen Rider Ichigo VS Ultraman *Ultraman vs. Zone Fighter *Jet Jaguar vs Ultraman Possible Opponents *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) History Initially a basic Ultra Soldier from the Land of Light in the nebula of M78, Ultraman arrived on Earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive. After Bemular was destroyed, Ultraman stayed to protect Earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien invaders. However, his time on Earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was damaged in his fight with Zetton, in which his enemy used a weapon that Ultraman had not expected--one specifically targeting the Ultra Crusader's warning light. Zetton was left to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. Through the years, Ultraman has protect Earth from many monsters and aliens alongside his fellow Ultra Brothers. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 35,000 t (Earth gravitation) *Age: Over 20,000 Earth years old *Home world: Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jump Ceiling: 800 meters/2,600 ft *Running Speed: 280 miles per hour *Transformation Device: Beta Capsule *Human Host: Shin Hayata 'Abilities' *Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *Ultra Armor: Ultraman's ultra durable skin, this grants him different immunities. **Immune to electricity. **Resistant against heat. **Resistant against his own Specium Ray. **Resistant against the force of an atomic explosion. **Resistant against chemical weathering. *Teleportation: Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy *Ultra Barrier: Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. Ultraman can also use it in conjunction with another Ultra to survive from being frozen. *Ultra Shower: Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it. This can either be used as a method to put out fires or as an attack as the high-pressure blast of water is extremely painful. *Ultra V Barrier: Ultraman can cross his hands to deflect attacks. *Dimensional Travelling: With the blue stone of Baraj,Ultraman can cross through dimensional. *Specium Ray: When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Ultra-Attack Ray: Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *Ultra-slash: Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. They also have a homing effect. *Slash Shield: The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown *Slash Ray: Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *Ultra Air Catch: Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. It can lift the opponent into the air. *Flouroscope Ray: Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *Ultra Discernment: Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. *Catch-Rings: Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. *Ultra Psychic/Willpower: Ultraman has used this abilities to stop various form of projectile attacks abilities. *Physical combat abilities such as Ultra Punch (Has the power of fifty charging elephants), Ultra Chop, Ultra Kick, Swoop Kick, Ultra-Head Butt, Dropped Rock, Ultra Swing, Flying Mare, Monkey Flip and Neck Hanging. *Ultra Haze Slash: Also known as 'Ultra Sword Haze', this technique is a variation of Ultra Chop where Ultraman slices or punches the opponent as he passes. *Rotation Choking Kick: Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. *Giga Specium Ray: A more powerful version of the normal Specium Ray. **Plasma Giga Specium Ray: An even more powerful version of the Giga Specium Ray can be unleashed by recieving energy from the Plasma Spark. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated 48 opponents *He is capable of lifting a 100,000-ton tanker and bench-pressing 200,000 tonnes. *Can take on multiple opponents at once. *Ripped off Gabora's metal head plates. *Ripped off Jirass's neck frill. *Able to throw monsters that weight the same weight as Ultraman or slightly more. *Able to destroy multiple Inpelaizers. *Able to destroy multiple Darkclops drones. *Was able destroy a rock substance that covered Earth's sun's alongside the other Ultra Brothers. *Fought Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army alongside Ultraseven, Ultraman Mebius and Gomora. *Alongside 7 other Ultras, defeated fusion monster Giga-Khimairia who was 512 meters tall, 738 meters long and weighs 682,549 tons. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. 'Weakness' *As with other Ultra warriors, Ultraman's weakness is their need for solar energy. The Earth's atmosphere weakens the Ultramen the longer they stay because it naturally filters out the majority of light that reaches its surface. **The average depiction of Ultraman cannot survive on Earth for more than 3 minutes. **As with other Ultramen, Ultraman posses an mportant organ called the Color Timer. If this organ is damaged with enough force, it can seriously injure Ultraman as seen when he was defeated by Zetton. *Unable to withstand extreme cold * Despite his strength, Ultraman wasn't strong enough to carry Skydon, a monster that weighed 200,000 tons. Gallery Ultraman_in_ep_33.png|Ultraman in Ultraman Bemlar I.jpg|Ultraman vs Bemular BALTAN-ORIGINAL.jpg|Ultraman vs Alien Baltan Neronga_A.jpg|Ultraman vs Neronga Antlar_5.jpg|Ultraman vs Antlar Ultraman v II.png|Ultraman vs Red King Jirass_4.jpg|Ultraman vs Jirass Syodai2.jpg|Ultraman vs Telesdon Ultraman hayata vs gomora.jpg|Ultraman vs Gomora Alien_Mefilas_v_Ultraman.png|Ultraman vs Alien Mephilas Zetton WOWOW.png|Ultraman vs Zetton Ultraman_fall.png|Ultraman's defeated by Zetton in Ultraman ULTRAMAN in return.jpg|Ultraman in The Return of Ultraman Ultraman_in_Ace.jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman Ace Ultraman_on_Taro.png|Ultraman in Ultraman Taro Alien_Temperor_v_Ultra_Brothers.png|Ultraman with Ultra Brothers vs Alien Temperor in Ultraman Taro Ultraman_vs_Tyrant.png|Ultraman vs Tyrant in Ultraman Taro Man_in_Leo.png|Ultraman in Ultraman Leo Hitting_man_with_key.png|Ultraman vs Imitation Astra in Ultraman Leo Ultraman_Ultra_Kick.png|Ultraman vs Grand King in Ultraman Story Ultraman_Cyclone.png|Ultraman in Ultraman vs Kamen Rider Ultraman_vs_Kamen_Rider_I.png|Ultraman vs Kamen Rider in Ultraman vs Kamen Rider Ultrmn_in_Tiga.jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman Tiga Ultraman_Tiga_Ultraman_Combo_Ray.png|Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga vs Yanakagi Ultraman_D_specium_ray.png|Ultraman in Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers UBrothers_VSU-Kill.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace vs U-Killersaurus inUltraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Ultraman_21.jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman Mebius Mefilas_faces_Ultraman,_Mebius,_and_GUYS.png|Ultraman and Ultraman Mebius vs Alien Mephilas in Ultraman Mebius Ultra039_s_www_barks_jp.jpg|Ultraman in Superior 8 Ultra Brother Movie Img_03.jpg|Ultraman in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman_in_rock_Galaxy.png|Ultraman trapped in stone in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman v King Joe Black.png|Ultraman vs King Joe Black in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman_an_Mega_Battle.png|Ultraman in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Ultraman_vs_BeliL.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy vs Ultraman Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Bip_ap.JPG|Ultraman vs Belial's Army in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Urutoraman_vs_twiny_tailer.JPG|Ultraman vs Beial's Army in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Specium_Ray.png|Ultraman in Ultraman Saga ultraman vs antlar saga.jpg|Ultraman vs Antlar in Ultraman Saga ultraman in ginga.jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman Ginga Ultraman_Versus_Zetton.png|Ultraman vs Zetton during the Dark Spark War in Ultraman Ginga ultras vs grand king.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga vs Super Grand King in Ultraman Ginga Ultra2.jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman Retsuden SP12.png|Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga vs Zetton in Ultraman Retsuden Ginga.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Ginga vs Alien Magma in Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman_(Original)_X.jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman X Movie Ultraman_vs_Golza.jpg|Ultraman vs Gorg Fire Golza in Ultraman X Movie ULTRAS-ZAIGORG.jpg|Ultraman, Ultrman Tiga and Ultraman X Beta Spark Armor vs Zaigorg in Ultraman X Movie UltramanRise.gif|Ultraman Transformation Oup_002.jpg|Ultra Fusion Card ultraman.gif|Ultraman in Battle Soccer Super-Hero-Generation-058.jpg|Ultraman in Super Hero Generation Compati Hero Series 11472519578874mn.jpg|Ultraman Anatomy Ultrashead.jpg|Ultraman Anatomy 2 SpeciumRay.png|Specium Ray Attack_B.jpg|Ultra-Attack Ray Ultra_Slash_on_Ginga_.jpg|Ultra-Slash Slashield.png|Slash Sheild Slash_Ray.jpg|Slash Ray Ultra_Shower.png|Ultra Shower X_Eyes_Vision.jpg|Eye Abilites Energy-Shield.jpg|Energy Sheild Ultraman_Ultra_V_Barrier.png|Ultra-V Barrier Ultraman_Ultra-Rings.png|Catch-Rings Ultraman_Giga_Specium_Ray2.png|Giga Specium Ray PoweredUPSpecium.png|Plasma Giga Specium Ray Ultraman_Story0_Manga.jpg|Ultraman in Story 0 Manga Ultraman_in_begin.png|Ultraman in The Ultraman: Jackal vs Ultraman Ultraman_fires_Specium_Ray_to_Zetton.png|Ultraman vs Demon King Jackal as Zetton in The Ultraman: Jackal vs Ultraman Ultraman_die.png|Ultraman's Death The Ultraman: Jackal vs Ultraman Ultraman Fighting Evolution 01.gif|Ultraman vs Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TV combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Light Users Category:Kaiju Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Water Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Giant Combatants